Talk:Main Page/Archive4
Narcissa Malfoy It says on Narcissa Malfoy's page that she is not a Death Eater. How could she not be a Death Eater if she took part in the Death Eater meeting in 1997 in which Nagini murdered Charity Burbage? :See this JK Rowling interview, in which she says: "No, ''Narcissa never had the Dark Mark and was never a fully paid-up member. However, her views were identical to those of her husband until Voldemort planned the death of her son." Next time, do post this at the article's talk page. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:22, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Is her house ) , and she is an Death Eater allie ( for Lucius and Draco ) that's why she go to the metings .--Roselyn 14:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) How ? How I can make that space whit information ( like all the persons have ) ? That one whit Wand , Blood , Family Members ... Rose and Scorpius ? Hey ! On youtube are a lot of videos whit Rose and Scorpius . They are really togheter ? Becose I don't remember that nothing about their relationship in books --Roselyn 14:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :It is fanon. There is no canonical evidence about anything that happens among that generation of wizards and witches. Also, please sign your posts. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 20:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Unidentified male Death Eater (VI) Why did Grunny delete Unidentified Male Death Eater (VI)?? :It was a copy of an existing page and was deleted as such by Seth Cooper. Then I deleted the broken redirects. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 23:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Users Hy ! Some days ago Ive found this . And I want more but I forget where I found them . Plese Help ! --Roselyn 23:19, January 3, 2011 :Harry Potter Wiki:Userboxes - Nick O'Demus 11:28, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh, seriously! Heck no! - Speedysnitch 20:49, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Please add this link he:. Thanks, GuyB1 11:39, January 6, 2011 (UTC) No it's a fan fiction thing that people like to do--Potternut72401 (talk) 03:55, February 6, 2014 (UTC)l Blog list on main page If there is to a blog list on the main page, I strongly recommend posts that appear there be limited to posts in a specific category. Otherwise, almost anything can appear. I also recommend making the blog list part of the right column align text to left. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'The 888th Avatar']] (talk) 10:16, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Harry Potter! this may be off topic but I personalyy can't wait for July 15!!!!!! Anybody feel the same way? If so, join the conversation. Thanxs! Trailer? I added the trailer to the site. I don't know if I wasn't supposed to, but it is from the Warner Bros. "Youtube" channel. I always love harry potter it is my favorite movies of all it is the best movies you should watch it Suggested category I've used this wiki casually for some time. When I looked at the "Dennis Creevy" and "Peeves" articles today I wondered why there wasn't such a category as "Category:Characters_cut_from_the_movies" or something like that. I think it'd be helpful / interesting for all readers if it was created. Please note that I don't use this wiki a lot, the only Wiki I know its whole history is Ice Age Wiki. I dunno if this category actually existed before and was removed so in either case, I'd be glad if someone pointed out it was removed or never existed and approves of its creation. --'TeshiKennedy' (talk| ) 18:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) New logo for Wiki? Here it is. Might need size adjustment. Oliver wood everyone Knows that Oliver Wood was The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Keeper but what I want to know is why when the Keeper is suppose to wear a Helmet as stated on here does Wood Not wear one is there a reason for this or does it all depend on the weather? (Jenzzyuk 19:15, August 22, 2011 (UTC)) Wizarding Population If I were to guess on the wizarding population I would guess about 100 million or more, this is based on the information given on the Europe Potter Wiki page where it states that there are atleast 100.000 wizards and witches in Europe and 730.000.000 Muggles. The Wizard population in this area being 0.014% of it's muggle counter I felt it right to assume that the total Wizard population be the same .. so 0.014 x 6 775 235 700 = 94 853 299.8 Jackdd111 19:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Jackdd111 Minerva McGonagall Minerva McGonagall was born in 1925 (which we can conclude through JK saying she was 70 during 1995... 1995-70= 1925 and through the information that she and Tom went to school together and Tom was born in 1926, also the page states she was a year older than him, which is true but that means that she wasn't born in 1935 does it?) That means the biographical information is wrong and such so someone needs to change it. I already changed the part in the paragraph form twice because someone changed it back after the first time, but it's pretty annoying when information is contradictory and then false because people see them and automatically change what is stated as true elsewhere... Wiki Battle For some reason the Harry potter wiki is turning into an editing battle. Who ever is is incharge of the harry potter wiki should stop because i am finding it very annoying. 18:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Harry Potter Roleplay Hey, what's up? I wanted to say, that I made a roleplay site for Harry Potter fans. Harrypotterroles.wikia.com, and if you guys would join, then I would totally love it! Hey, thanks! --- LucyQuinnEvans 03:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Don't you say you love me because I might do something stupid like believe you Pottermore Information The News is incorrect; Pottermore hasn't yet been opened to the public. 18:52, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Crosses in age brackets I thought the whole point of the "Died" parameter was to show that we know what month, day and/or year a character died. And if we know his/her age, put the age in brackets. For some reason, as seen here, there is a cross in the bracket. Can someone please clarify that for me? Did I miss something? --KiumaruHamachi 21:39, December 27, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Add the Pottermore Wiki! Could whoever's in charge of the home page add the Pottermore Wiki to the list of Other Wikia under community links? Pottermore Beta testers, help us improve the wiki! There's a LOT of info missing! If you're not a Beta, don't go on the wiki unless you want spoilers. Ravenclaw999 21:05, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Ravenclaw999 Please help me with my Buffy The Vampire Slayer Wiki! I can't do it all on my own! http://buffythevampireslayerultimate.wikia.com/wiki/Buffy_The_Vampire_Slayer_Wiki Harry Potter's Birthday is a National Food Holiday According to thenibble.com, which lists all kinds a wacky but true food holidays, Harry Potter (and our favorite fantasy fiction author J.K.) were born on National Jump For Jelly Beans Day. Congrats to them. Harrypotterepicfanachievementunlocked 06:25, February 24, 2012 (UTC) 10.000 Pages Now that the Harry Potter Wiki has got over 10.000 pages, I think we should celebrate it on the Main Page. --Wikia constributor 18:51, March 11, 2012 (Denmark) :can't believe this wiki is still getting stronger..Cometstyles 00:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ''The Casual Vacancy'' The slideshow on the main page has a block "The Casual Vacancy – J. K. Rowling's new book out September 27". The date is a bit 'out-of-place' and should be changed.—Kaimi ( /5 TP) 23:15, November 30, 2012 (UTC)